


Animosity

by cloudedpurr



Series: Animosity / Solace [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, DSMP, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, TechnoBlade, TommyInnit - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudedpurr/pseuds/cloudedpurr
Summary: (n.) strong hostilityAn AU where Tommy never left Techno’s team and stayed with him all the way until the destruction of L’manberg.
Series: Animosity / Solace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150094
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> *Everything written is completely fictional. *The characters being written are the DSMP’s characters, not the real people.  
> * If anyone in this work is uncomfortable with its publication, it will be taken down :]  
> *There is absolutely no shipping involved in this story as the people involved are very uncomfortable with it  
> * There is a second part to this coming soon titled “Solace”.  
> * These are published in short chapters and there will not be many of them. The way it was written is best for it to be formatted this way
> 
> ** Minor mentions of blood, violence, and dark thoughts!

“You sure you can handle this?”  
His brother’s coax interrupted his thoughts.  
“Of course.” He answered firmly. He kept his eyes on the snow-laced land of L’manberg in front of him.  
The houses were quiet. Every member was out patrolling. Though ignorant most times, they weren’t stupid- after threats dropped by Techno and Tommy from previous days past, they knew something would be happening soon.  
A trickle of sweat beaded the back of his neck. Despite the cold temperatures of winter, uncomfortable heat clung to the folds of his puffy clothes.  
For weeks, even up to months, Tommy had been living with Technoblade. Taking refuge and recovering from his traumatic experiences in Logstedshire, he was grateful for the company of someone who cared- a friend.  
As his gaze travelled over the frosted buildings nestled into the tidied hills, his jaw tightened. This place was no longer a home to him, not like it once has been. All he could remember it as was the place who turned their back on him, drove him out, and neglected him. Abandoned him after he’d risked his life time and  
time again for them.  
He balled his hands into fists.  
He was ready to let it burn.  
“What are we waiting for?” He complained. Techno stood patiently beside him, seemingly unbothered by the long wait.  
“I told you, we’re waiting for the signal.”  
His limbs itched to up and move thay instant- but he dared not go against his word. One slip up, and it was all over.  
It was as if by that consideration, the signal came. A loud whistle sung in their ears, and from the corner of L’manberg, something shot into the sky. A flash of green escaped the scene as a single red and black firework popped in the air.  
He ignored the sizzle of fire that hit the wood and flinch that followed. Phil had made the cue; it was starting.  
Techno chuckled, parting his robe to draw out the smooth black skull he’d concealed within.  
“Let’s go,” he chided, storming into the very heart of L’manberg.  
Members of the country and even others who’s allegiance did not belong to it appeared to see what was going on. Their eyes stretched wide as they saw the pink-haired man climb to the top of their wooden platforms, his wither skull raised to the sky.  
They hadn’t spotted Tommy yet, who’d slunk away into the shadows beneath where Techno stood. His speech melted away into background noise as Tommy scanned the crowd.  
Not here yet, he noted. Coward.  
Protests erupted from the people, but it was short lived. Techno dropped the skull onto its place, and the creature molted into existence.  
Techno wasted no more time, hopping from place to place and creating more as the others tried to salvage their homes by dealing with the withers that had already been spawned.  
The fight had begun.  
The clouds gathered together ominously, shadowing over the chaotic scene. Tommy slipped from his hiding spot. He doubted anyone would notice- or care- of his presence, especially now.  
His wild gaze caught its mark.  
A distraught president, whirling around in the brewing storm, unscathed by the current battle waging on.  
Tommy’s boots clacked against the ground as he approached.  
Tubbo was alerted by the noise, spinning to lock eyes with who neared him.  
“Tommy?” He breathed. A glow of hope dawned in his earth-colored eyes. “I- you’re alive?” He choked.  
Tommy regarded him silently. A thousand emotions were washing over him- guilt, anger, betrayal, sadness, heartbreak.  
“Hello, Tubbo.” His words were cold, tasting sour on his tongue.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy confronts Tubbo, letting his anger get the best of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Minor blood warning

Tubbo surged towards him, and Tommy flinched. He took a step backwards, to which Tubbo stared at him with burning confusion.  
“What happened to you?” His tone softened as he studied Tommy’s several healing wounds and bandages covering his body.   
“Exile happened.” He spat back. Tubbo frowned pitifully.  
“What are you doing here?” Tubbo asked, his arms falling to his sides in disappointment. “You kind of showed up at a bad time, Techno’s attacking everyone right now-”  
“Was there ever going to be a right time?” Tommy cut him off. Tubbo fell quiet, and Tommy continued. “I’m not supposed to be here at all.”  
He glanced towards the triumphant figure of Techno. He was toe to toe with Quackity, though his brother walloped the beanied boy easily. Tommy swallowed, almost remorsefully. Quackity had been his friend.  
But Techno had been too, and he was doing something to prove it. Techno knew how bad they’d hurt Tommy, on top of himself and Phil.   
Tubbo followed his line of sight, his face falling as he connected the dots.  
“You don’t mean…”  
“Why not?” Tommy snapped. Even with few words, the two knew exactly what he meant.  
“Of all people, Technoblade?” Tubbo threw his hands to the side, his voice rising in a panic. “He’s always wanted to destroy L’manberg, just like he’s doing now!”  
It took all of his willpower not to summon the Axe of Peace and end it all now.  
“This isn’t the same L’manberg,” he said instead. “Not since.. Wilbur. When he left, he took a piece of it with him.”  
“That’s not true,” Tubbo argued. “What’s gotten into you?”  
Those were the words that might have almost pushed him over the edge.  
“What’s gotten into me?” Tommy turned on him. He took a step forward, his voice levels rising dramatically. “I spent weeks alone with my only company being the ghost of my brother and the person who told me he was my only friend every single day.”  
“It hasn’t been easy for me, either,” Tubbo argued. “I didn’t ask to be president, deal with Dream one day and Techno the next. I can’t believe you’re working with him!”  
“I can’t believe you tried to execute him with no justification,” he retorted. Tubbo fell short, and Tommy pushed on. “Yeah, I heard about that. Actually, it happened around the same time your supposed new friend Dream blew up the entirety of Logstedshire, nearly killing me, and me deciding I could do it myself.” He scoffed at the shocked expression on Tubbo’s face. “Which is only one thing he did.”  
“I’m sorry,” Tubbo apologized softly. “I didn’t know that happened, I- I saw the pillar, and I thought something must’ve happened…”  
The storm ravaged around them. At least 9 withers soared through the skies, battling the citizens head on. Fundy and Eret fought back to back, Quackity with Sapnap, and Jack Manifold had gotten himself into a pointless scuffle with Techno.  
Tommy would have to join the fight soon.  
He turned on Tubbo. “You have no idea what I went through.” He drew his axe, the netherite glinting in the misty atmosphere. Tubbo’s breath quickened. “Or how many times I wanted to die, and how many times I wanted to go back to L’manberg even with the knowledge that you all resented me.” He edged closer, the handle of the weapon tight in his grasp.  
“Tommy,” Tubbo raised his hands, backing away slowly. “We can get through it together.”  
Together.  
After all this time?  
He really thinks he can make up for what he did.  
He lost that chance long ago.  
Tommy screeched his war cry, a mouthful of curses bubbling out of his mouth like a waterfall. Tubbo had been prepared, raising the blunt of his own weapon to block the blade of Tommy’s axe.  
“Come on, Tommy! We can deal with it when this is all over!” Tubbo pleaded through the attacks Tommy made. The taller boy drew back his weapon, only to clash it once again, skimming the skin of Tubbo’s arm.   
The scent of blood had already been strong in the air, and the newly opened wound added to the strong smell.   
“Tommy, please! This is L’manberg!” Tubbo parried another hit, causing Tommy to stumble back. “What would Wilbur say?”  
That was the sentence that made the push. The nudge over the cliff.  
And Tubbo knew it.  
Tommy froze, narrowing his hostile gaze to lock with Tubbo’s rounded pupils. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed. “I didn’t mean to-”  
Mean to what? Use the spirit of my dead brother and mentor against me? The accusation flew through his mind as Tommy launched himself at Tubbo once again. He’d gone too far; now and long ago.  
He dropped low, sweeping Tubbo’s legs out from underneath him with his own. He’d always been a better fighter than Tubbo, what with his extra height and extra experience after getting into so many scuffles with others after losing his temper. Training with Techno had only increased his skill.   
Tommy pressed Tubbo to the ground with a single foot to his throat. His axe clenched in hand, he poised to bring it down upon him. The pleading and cries emitting from the trapped Tubbo nearly Tommy hesitate.  
Tubbo’s eyes suddenly widened and he began anxiously pounding at Tommy’s ankle.  
What, is he warning me of something?-


	3. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy comes face to face with an attacker- whether or not he survives is the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Blood warning, mentions of death

Tommy barely had any reaction time before the pain came.  
He stumbled off of Tubbo, crashing onto the hard earth. He clutched as his wound, his hands instantly encased in crimson.  
Through blurred vision, he could see the green hoodie and malicious masked smile of his attacker and the sword he held, the scarlet liquid dripping off its tip.  
In a clean slice across his throat, Tommy had crumbled.  
Death.  
Tommy knew what it felt like. It was something he’d experienced twice over. To have everything go blank, for your life to be sucked away in front of you.Both times for L’manberg- first in a betrayal, second being shot with an arrow by Dream.  
As his life seeped onto the earth, he was faintly aware of the cries of Tubbo and Dream standing over Tommy’s body, unimpressed. He caught the rapid approach of footsteps, and the shout of someone familiar to him.  
With his hands soaked in blood, he managed to push himself onto his back to face the sky. Tubbo’s distorted cries came closer as he crawled over to try to nudge Tommy to consciousness.  
“It’s going to be okay, don’t die, please-” he could make out the pleas.  
There was a thud and the fighting grew closer. He opened his jaws, though no sound came out. Through his narrowed vision, he could see two blurs head to head.  
Techno and Dream, he realized. He didn’t know what Techno was yelling, though through his mangled hearing he heard Dream mention a favor, and Techno instantly disregarded it.  
“Tommy, stay awake,” Tubbo nudged him again. Far behind him and in the gray clouds, withers roared and bombed the homes of L’manberg.  
Through his drowsiness, Tommy hadn’t noticed Tubbo remove his extra jacket and press it to Tommy’s cut. Out of the corner of his eye, he could just barely make out the fight only a few feet away.  
Dream blocked hits from Techno, only for Techno to sweep low just as Tommy had done to Tubbo only moments ago. There was the sound of Dream yelling Techno’s name, the slide of a sword being drawn, and then a message.  
Dream was slain by Technoblade  
A weak smile creased Tommy’s cracked lips.  
The warrior was at Tommy’s side in an instant, picking him up in cradled arms. “We’re done here,” he declared over his shoulder to the distraught Tubbo still knelt where Tommy had been lying.  
“Will he be okay?” He demanded.  
“Perhaps,” he answered, making his way away from the scene. “I’m here to help.”  
Tubbo blinked through the tears he shed, watching who he’d thought had been his friend being carried away. The jacket he’d given him still wrapped around the wound, his eyes fluttering shut as he fought for his life.


End file.
